Perpetuan
Summary Story During a field trip to his father's laboratory where the scientists were studying a piece of nebula from a nearby galaxy, earthquakes, tsunamis, volcanic eruptions, and all other sorts of natural disasters occurred around the world almost simultaneously. The Week Long Doomsday had begun. The quakes agitated the cloud, forcing it to build up inside its capsule. With little time left, and the building collapsing around them, the father shields his kids from the blast with his own body. The quakes subsided after 8 hours, and having survived the ordeal he gets rushed to a safety shelter with his sister, Cassandra, the siblings were unconscious; Paul then had a dream of an elderly woman bestowing what looked like an egg-shaped universe unto him saying "The time is nigh, I am so sorry" and left, after leaving the egg explodes and he wakes up. The days of doom had ended, and he later learned he could transform into a golden clad hero and used his cosmic powers under this new disguise to save lives; afterward he learned how to control these powers and noticed that the world felt malicious, demons had popped up around the Earth and seek to rule it. It was later that he discovers that these demonic creatures were trapped beneath the earth by a sorceress; with her seal weakened due to old age, they caused the catastrophes to kill the elderly woman who had imprisoned them there so long ago. Having succeeded, they now aimed to "repossess" the world and continue their oppressive rule. Enraged at this revelation, he takes on his cosmic form once more and, demonstrating a fraction of his power, bodies a titanic hound and warns them to return to their underground dwellings while announcing himself as the Golden Guardian, Perpetuan. Having been ignored, made evident by the many attempts on his life, he rounds up the remaining demons and jettisons them into another dimension never to return again. His powers made him practically immortal, allowing him to live out the ages fighting crime and saving the world time after time; he then comes across a cosmic rival in the form of Eteran, waging many battles against him that would threaten the safety of multiverses; destroying some in the process. Personality Paul has always been pretty cautious, his inability to open up others leads to him being very reclusive; despite his quiet and closed off behavior, he's quite compassionate. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A '''| High 2-A''' Name: Paul Everlast "Perpetuan" Origin: OC Gender: male Age: 1,000,016 Classification: Demigod (a human with godlike powers) Powers and Abilities: '''His powers include * '''Cosmic Manipulation: Paul can absorb, generate, and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect he desires, including the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness. He can call upon comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebulae, quasars, and dark matter to gain power. Paul can also generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. These powers and abilities are magnified as Perpetuan. * Superhuman Physical Characteristics: Paul's body is full of cosmic energy, amplifying his physical traits astronomically. Attacks that can move and destroy planets, moving at lightspeed, and being virtually indestructible are abysmal benefits compared to those he gains as Perpetuan. Attack Potency: 5-A '''(In his base form, Paul is powerful enough to destroy planets.) |''' Higher Dimensional '(As Perpetuan, he can destroy higher dimensional hypermasses.) 'Speed: at least Lightspeed '''(He's fast enough to break free of a black hole.) | Immeasurable (He can move as fast as he wants as long as he has the power to.) 'Lifting Strength: Class Y '(Paul can easily lift large planets.) | Immeasurable (He can lift virtually any object despite its size and weight.) 'Striking Strength: Class XMJ '(He's strong enough to hit with the force of several planets.) | High Multiversal+''' (With his immeasurable power power, he can hit hard enough to damage foes who can survive attacks that can destroy a large number of universes.) Durability: Large Planet '''(He can tank attacks with large planet level force.) | High Multiversal+''' (in this form he can survive an explosion capable of destroying multiverses.) Stamina: 3 weeks | virtually inexhaustible Range: he can devastate multiple/large planets | a high number of multiverses Standard Equipment: He can create just about anything he needs from mundane weaponry to those made out of universal concepts. Intelligence: gifted Weaknesses: ''' * other cosmic entities can oppose him * requires a certain amount of cosmic energy to become Perpetuan, a temporary form * human form is powerful but heavily restricted by comparison * needs oxygen in human form * overuse of power will exhaust him and revert him back into his human form '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nebula Buster: A blast of cosmic energy fired from his hands, eyes, or mouth; it can be launched as a volley of energy bullets too. Its capable of injuring other cosmic level beings of equal power. * Galaxy Shield: Cosmic energy is shaped into a barrier that deflects and rebounds attacks. * Negate: Nullifies incoming energy attacks. * Cosmic Form: A temporary form in which his cosmic powers become seemingly limitless. * Teleportation: transport from point A to point B in an instant. * Heal: Mends wounds and cures illnesses. * Clone: Creates exact duplicates of himself. * Siphon: Absorb energy from other sources. * Create: Can make just about anything from nothing. * Destroy: Deconstructs anything, returning it to nothing. * Portal: Creates a space-time doorway, that can be used for travel or redirecting attacks. * Possession: Can control another's body through numerous methods. Feats *Battled Eteran multiple times, having almost wiped out many multiverses on several occasions *Fought off demonic forces *Survived a blast of cosmic energy, powerful enough to destroy the planet, in human form *Killed a titanic hound *Sealed demons into another dimension *Saved lives during a planet wide catastrophe *Delivered a dropkick to a comet knocking it back into space *Created some planets and a sun *Broke free from a black hole *Escaped from one of Eteran's energy dimensions *Slowed, stopped, and traveled through time *Carried a planet back into its orbit *Spoke in the vacuum of space *Dodged a faster than time attack *Bench pressed the mass of several thousand multiverses dropped on him by Eteran *Destroyed a few of Eteran's battery dimensions *Reached a galaxy on the other side of the universe in less than a yottasecond *Resisted time hax *Survived being bombarded by several hundred billion multiversal attacks launched by Eteran *Punched a hole in space-time *Recreated a universe destroyed by Eteran *Fought against an army of Eterans Category:Demigod Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Cosmic powers Category:Sir-duke01